


A New Toy, Another Round

by librarysrestrictedsection



Series: Vax Cam AU [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cam Boy AU, Cam Boy Vax AU, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Fucking himself with a dildo, M/M, Masturbation, Performing on camera for another, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Private Stream, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Size Queen Vax, Stomach Bulge, Watching Someone on Camera, massive dildo, sex cam worker au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarysrestrictedsection/pseuds/librarysrestrictedsection
Summary: Vax indulges his highest donator once more, though that really isn't that big of a surprise now.  Sylas pays for most when he watches him, loves showering him in gifts, and tells him always how he is such a "good boy" for him.  Vax loves every moment in the stream when he gets to read those words from Sylas.Of course, it is even more special when it is in a private stream with another toy that the other has bought Vax.  This time, something more to push the limits and hear even more dirty talk from Sylas.





	A New Toy, Another Round

**Author's Note:**

> I have been feeling a bit rundown lately, so I decided to work on this wip. I really didn't have anything else to work on at the moment, at least not smut-wise. So, I figured this would be the best way to see if I couldn't try to improve my mood. Hope you all aren't tired of this AU, because honestly it is still one of my faves. Though this is really the last concrete idea I have, so please let me know in the comments if there is another else you would like to see in this AU or maybe would like to add to it.

There was something special, more intimate, when Vax performed a private stream for his top donator.  Not just because it was only Sylas watching him, instead of the numerous viewers of his usual streams, but there was something else.  Something in how he was treated, how it felt to just be focused on, not having everyone vying for his attention, how Sylas made sure that he focused on Vax and made him do what felt so good and so pleasing-

Well, that, and the fact that in the private streams, Sylas didn't stay behind text.  He was in full display as he watched Vax get off to how ever he wanted.  The man was the absolute definition of tall, dark, and handsome.  His eyes always tracked Vax's movements and made sure to never miss anything that he did.  It would have been -had been a little bit the first time they had done this-, but now it felt reassuring.  

Vax felt as though he was trying to do his best to impress the other because he wanted to make Sylas so very happy and enjoy as he watched.

“Now, sink down,” Sylas cooed from the other side of the computer screen, still watching with rapt attention on Vax’s body and every movement, “Yes, go slow.  Let me enjoy seeing you stretch so much around that new toy I got for you.” 

Sylas’s eyes were glued on Vax still, and his hands were folded in front of him.  He never really got off during the video chat between them.  Sylas just talked him through whatever he wanted to see Vax do -either to perform something particular or let Vax show him what he wanted to do.

Vax had thought that was odd at first.  Both the not getting off as he watched and catering to Vax’s needs as well.  But for the former, he assumed that the other must get off later.  Why that was, he didn’t know.  But he knew Sylas really did love watching him, just by how he acted.  The care to Vax’s needs and letting him sometimes show off how he wanted was something Vax didn’t really want to think on.  Even if it was something soft and sweet, Sylas still told him how much he enjoyed watching him.  It always made his chest twinge with an emotion he didn’t want to deal with right now -or maybe ever about Sylas- when the other sounded almost so... _caring_.  

But now, Vax’s concern centered on about something else than such softer thoughts.  

Mainly, the large dildo he slowly slid down for Sylas.  

It was a monster of a thing, bigger than his biggest.  There had been some hesitation over whether or not he could even _fit_ it, but slow coaxing and some determination in the form of opening himself up resulted in being able to slip the tip inside of him.  

Vax was now rested on his knees over it; the tip and two inches already buried inside of his asshole.  It widened as it went down the length, making it delightfully ache as he sunk lower.  The stretch of his hole was the absolute best part, and they both knew just how much he enjoyed utterly stretching out his hole.

“MMm, it’s so big,” he moaned, both already knowing that and enjoying knowing just how much of a slut Vax was for big cocks and toys stretching him wide open.  He kept going too, slowly inching his way down the massive girth.  Making Sylas happy made Vax happy and eager to do what he could for him.  He also wanted to see his gut distended from the shape of the monster cock in him.  He wanted to be so full and filled.

Half way down, the tip finally poking out slightly in his stomach, Sylas ordered him to stop.  

Vax whined when he heard that order but stared at the computer screen as he waited to be told what to do next.  The other man was just staring at him, where the massive toy slipped inside of him and caused what felt like a rearrangement of his guts, enjoying the view.  Vax continued to whine and rock his hips, feeling every shifting movement of the dildo.  It shouldn’t have been possible for it to feel like it was touching _everything_ , but it did.

Sylas shifted in the large office chair within what looked to be his personal study.  Dark eyes still focused solely on him, on how his body accommodated the toy with some ease and not.

“Look at that, it’s making your stomach bulge.  It makes you look divine, dear Vax.”

The cooing and praising made Vax choke up a moan as he continued to slide lower even further for Sylas.  The dildo was truly stretching him out now, and Vax knew he wouldn’t be able to stop until he bottomed out on it.  There was just no way to quit half-way down the large shaft, which now really made his stomach look swollen and even pressed against his own rock-hard cock.  The sight alone made him clench hard around the dildo and moan more.

His ass might never be able to really feel as good unless he slid this back in or bigger.  

Just imagining bigger in him got him clenching harder and sobbing as his dick tip leaked out pre-cum.  Vax wanted to cum so badly now, but he knew he couldn’t until he got all the way down.  Or unless Sylas told him to whenever he wanted him to cum.

"Hmm?  Something wrong?”  Speaking of Sylas, Vax managed to focus back in on the screen after his vision had gone hazy and unfocused, and he saw that the other man was still sitting as proper as ever and watching him with now of an amused look in his eyes.

“No, just, I love it,” Vax answered back with a breathy voice, feeling tears prickle in his eyes as he continued to move lower -now more than two-thirds of the way down the large girth-, “I love being so filled up.  I can’t- I don’t want anything else but something filling me up,”

The lube that Vax had used to open himself up and get the monstrous dildo inside of him had begun spread across his sheets and pool around his knees.  There was so much that it felt almost like cum from whatever monster would have such a large cock.

Gods, that thought alone nearly did Vax in, keening out and bucking his hips as he cock bob and ached with the need of release.

“Keep going.  I want to see it all disappear inside of you.  Just imagine that.  It keeping you filled up, just as you were made to be.  A good cocksleeve for a big cock.”

Vax nodded in agreement with Sylas and just because he couldn’t think of anything else to do.  Besides biting his lip lower lip enough to nearly cause it to bleed and slipping lower until the knot at the base brushed against his puffy rim.  Vax had to stop there, for a moment, and just take a moment before he could continue.  He could distantly hear Sylas still urging him on, and Vax wanted to make him happy.  It was much thicker than the cock had been, though.  That thought alone both made him eager to slip the knot in finally and to stop. 

But Vax was no quitter.

He sobbed once he finally managed to push himself down onto the knot, feeling it pop inside of his stretched and abused asshole.  Tears ran down his face at just the utter _relief_ at managing such a feat, and his cock spurting out cum within the next instant.  Vax couldn’t have waited until he had been told to cum; that would have been impossible.

But he had done it still!  

Sylas made a pleased sound, and, through still watery eyes, Vax saw him leaning back in his chair as Sylas continued to watch him sit there on the cock.

“You look beautiful,” Sylas complimented Vax, making Vax utterly and truly believe him with the fullness of the massive toy buried deep inside of him and filling him up without any more room to spare.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out [my tumblr](https://librarysrestrictedsection.tumblr.com/) for more stuff or to come chat and talk with me! My blog is open for whatever ideas, aus, anything you all have in mind!


End file.
